You Found Me
by PunkVampy
Summary: SONGFIC! You Found Me- By The Fray. Set at the Season Finale of Season Six. Castiel has just killed Balthazar and Gabriel is having a break down. So he goes to the one person who he know he can trust. His Father. God!Chuck, It's an AU as Gabriel is alive


_**I don't really know how to explain this one. Other than it contains an awesome song by the legends that are The Fray. And it has God!Chuck in it. Basically it's a song fic with Chuck and Gabriel in. Just some tension but love between Father and Son. Michael and Lucifer are mentioned quite a lot, its set just after Castiel has killed Balthazar. Its AU coz Gabriel is alive.  
Not in any way shape or form, Slash. In Dean's words "I do NOT swing that way, man!"  
**_

_**So yeah…**_

_**I hope you enjoy, and if you don't already know the song, I really really **__**really**__** recommend it. It's helped me through a lot. **_

_**SUPERNATURAL and all its characters belong to WB and Eric Kripke. I'm just borrowing them. The song I used is: You Found Me by The Fray. **_

_**Reviews are loved! Every Review is a hug from Gabriel!**_

_**Thanks Guys :)**_

_**Alice**_

_**Punk ;)**_

_I found God, on the corner of 1__st__ and Amistad  
Where the West was all but won,  
All alone, smoking his last cigarette,  
I said, "Where you been?" he said, "Ask Anything"_

Chuck sat, hunched over his laptop, fingers clacking away at the keys as he typed the last paragraph or so of another chapter in Dean and Sam's life.

He reached over the desk, and grabbed a beer can, and took a sip, before placing it back on the worn table. He paused, fingers hovering over the keyboard. He got up from his seat and walked over to the kitchen, pulling open a draw and fishing around inside.

Chuck wasn't a smoker. Well, he was, but he wasn't really what you would class as an addict. He was more of a…-I'm depressed so I might as well have a smoke- type. He sighed when he opened up the packet and found that there was only one left. But he lit it up anyway, and trudged back over to his desk.

Gabriel looked up. He had just appeared in the room, and for once in his life the angel was actually looking quite sorrowful. Gabriel was perched on the back of the sofa, and he was looking at Chuck with wide eyes. Eyes that hadn't seen their Father in a long, long time

The cigarette nearly fell out of Chuck's mouth, as his face appeared to be stuck in a shocked expression.

Gabriel swallowed, and took a deep breath, hesitant on what to say.

"Hey Dad….where ya been?"

Chuck stared at his fourth born child for a few seconds, and Gabriel could have sworn he saw some deep emotion flash through his eyes. But it only lasted for a second.

Chuck let out a little laugh, but there was no happiness in it. Just cold bleak resentment.  
"Ask Anything"

_Where were you when everything was falling apart?  
All my days were spent by the telephone, that never rang  
And all I needed was a call, that never came  
To the corner of 1__st__ and Amistad._

There was silence in the room for some time. Chuck sat at his desk, facing his laptop but he made no move to start working again. In fact, his gaze was fixed on the floor. Gabriel watched the back of his Father's head. He shook his head, his hand hesitantly pulling the strawberry flavoured lollipop from his mouth.

"Dad…we need to talk."

"About _What_, Gabriel? Huh?" Chuck snapped, lifting his head, but not turning to face his son. "I've heard it all before, don't you worry."

Gabriel bit his lip. "Dad….where'd ya go? Why did you leave?"

"I could ask you the same question."

Gabriel was taken aback by that, but he quickly fixed his expression of shock to one of anger.  
"I left because I couldn't take it anymore. I left because I couldn't escape they're arguing…I….I…" He looked down again, "I left because I couldn't stand seeing what it was doing to Balth and Cassy."

Gabriel saw his Father wince when he said those words. Gabriel felt his lip start to tremble, but he silenced himself from letting out a little sob by stuffing the lollipop back into his lips.

Chuck exhaled shakily. "You felt it then?" he asked. Gabriel stared at the wall, willing the tears to not show. He couldn't cry infront of his Father…he couldn't.

"Did I feel it?...Dad, the whole of the garrison felt it…"

Chuck dipped his head. And the room was plunged back into an uncomfortable silence once more.

_Lost and Insecure, You found me, You found me,  
Lying on the floor, surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late. You found me, you found me._

"You know, I remember when I was a little kid….you used to come home from work really late—"

"Well, creating everything in the universe takes time, y'know?" Chuck chipped in with a small, sad smile.

Gabriel's lips twitched into a half smile back. "I can't have been more than five. I used to try and stay up and wait for you to come home. I used to sit on the couch with Luci, and we'd both be watching out the window for you…."

"And then every single time I ended up carrying you to your room." Chuck mumbled, looking up at his son. _He's all grown up….  
_

Gabriel fumbled with the wrapper of a candy bar. "Why Dad? Why did you let him do it?"  
Chuck sighed. "Gabriel…"

"How could you let him kill Balth?...c-couldn't you have done something? That isn't Cas out there….He would never…"

"Gabriel, I really did want to stop it but…"

"But you didn't. because you were scared. That's why, isn't it? You were scared because Cas was trying to become the new god. Well, he has, and he's a piss poor one for a start. But he _killed_ Balthazar, Dad! …He…" Gabriel broke off, unable to go on without having a complete breakdown.

"As soon as it happened, believe me, I would have done something…."

"Well that's just a little late isn't it?"

_But in The End, everyone ends up alone,  
Losing her….the only one who's ever known,  
Who I am who I'm not who I wanna be,  
No way to tell how long she will be next to me._

Gabriel ran a shaky hand through his combed back hair.  
"I thought I wouldn't lose anyone again, not after I lost Feathers."

Chuck looked away. Feathers. Gabriel's best friend in the whole wide world….well that's what he used to say when he was little. Chuck remembered the little girl. Gabriel had met her when they were two, and she was in a little summers dress. Chuck always remembered her like that, even when both her and Gabriel were well into their teenage years. Fervailia, to give her real name and not the nickname Gabriel called her, was a beautiful Angel, Her red hair was satin like and tumbled down her back in long wavy locks.

Gabriel had loved her, once upon a time. But then the war started, long after Chuck had left. But he remembered hearing about her dying in Gabriel's arms. The poor boy couldn't take it. He was only the human equivalent of a twenty year old at the time.

"I thought that she would be the only one that would…die…Not Balthy….I didn't even imagine that Castiel would…"

"Gabriel…calm down…it's ok." Chuck got up from his seat, and walked over to his son. Sitting down next to him on the back of the sofa.

"It's alright."

_Lost and Insecure, You Found Me, You Found Me,  
Lying on the floor, surrounded, surrounded,  
Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late, You found me, you found me._

"When Michael and Lucifer started to…"

"Be Dicks?" Gabriel suggested. Looking across at his Father.

Chuck smiled. "Well…yeah. I saw what it did to you. And I've never forgiven myself for not doing anything."

Gabriel pursed his lips, and let out another shaky breath. "I always felt sorry for you, Lucifer was your favourite, and seeing him go psycho wasn't nice for anybody, but it must have been terrible. I-Is that why you left, Dad?"

Chuck had an appalled look on his face. "What ever gave you the idea that I had a _favourite_?"

Gabriel shrugged sheepishly. "Well, you were proud of him. He was your ideal son. Morning Star. Heavens Hopeful. Michael was just the eldest… Raphael was just a moody old bastard and I…I was just a messenger."

"Wrong." Chuck said, his forehead creasing. "You're my son, Gabriel. I love all of you equally."

"And leaving really gives off that impression." Gabriel said, in a voice that was almost a whisper.

_The early morning, the city breaks,  
And I've been calling  
for years and years and years and years,  
But you don't leave me no messages  
You don't send me no letters  
You've got some kind of nerve  
Taking all I want…._

Lost and Insecure, You found me, you found me,  
Lying on the floor….

Where were you?

Where were you?

Chuck didn't know what to say to that. He looked down at his feet and let out a deep sigh. He left because there was nothing left for him there. His eldest boys were at each other's throats, the war in heaven was slowly but surely coming to a boil, and…He just couldn't take it anymore.

He looked back over at Gabriel. At his little happy spark. Chuck smiled. That name always did suit him. Even when Gabriel was a toddler he still had a way of making everyone smile. But now…Now when Chuck looked over at his happy spark….he saw that Gabriel was in fact crying.

"Hey….Gee-Gee…." Chuck hoped that the little nickname worked, but winced when he realised that that was Balthazar's first words. "C'mon kiddo…" he tried again.

"Why is this happening, Dad? First Mike and Luci having to kill each other….Then Luci tried to kill me…. And now they're both in the cage …and now Cassy killed Balth….and….then Raph….and….I don't want to be the only one left…Dad…I-….I can't be the only one left….—"

Chuck wrapped an arm around his son. And even pulled him into a hug. Smiling slightly at the realisation that Gabriel, a 25 millennia old angel was crying into his old man's chest.

Chuck hugged him tightly. "Gabriel, you should have come and found me earlier!" Chuck said softly, running a hand through the Tricksters hair.

"S-Sorry…"

"Stop apologizing, Spark…" Chuck whispered. "You don't have to be scared anymore."

_Why'd you have to wait? To find me….to find me? _

_**You Found Me- The Fray **_


End file.
